digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Good, The Bad, and The Digi
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) (En:) Michael Sorich, Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) |chief animation director= |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) June 18, 2000 (En:) October 14, 2000 |continuity= }} Biyomon is badly injured after an overwhelming attack, so Sora and the other DigiDestined set out to rescue her, finding themselves in an "Old West" ghost town. Synopsis Receiving a distress call from Biyomon, Sora and the others (minus T.K and Kari) go there. They enter a town just like the old west. They go into the Saloon where Starmon shows them his dark ring. He then throws them in prison. Thankfully, Deputymon sees them in prison and frees only the girls for a game of cards because "boys cheat." When Starmon realizes the girls are freed, he and Deputymon have a duel. This allows Davis and Cody to escape form the prison. Starmon beats Deputymon but Flamedramon defeats Starmon. Afterwards they play a nice game of........Go Fish! Featured characters (9) * (12) * (14) |c4= * (4) * (8) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (19) *'' '' (22) *'' '' (26) *'' '' (31) |c5= * (1) *'Airdramon' (2) * (5) *'Starmon' (18) *Deputymon (21) *'' '' (23) *'' '' (27) *'' '' (32) |c6= *'' '' (24) *'' '' (28) *'' '' (33) |c7= *'' '' (29) *'' '' (34) |c8= * (25) * (30) * (35) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes "Well, I knew that behind that tin star was just a gutless, low-life lackey of the Emperor with jelly for a spine!" :—'Veemon', nothing gets past him. "Here's the rules: No cookies in yer cell, No loud music after 8, and No shuckin' oysters during months without an 'R'. Enjoy!" :—'Starmon' lays down the (rather strange) rules of his jail. "Vee-Headbutt!! ''WHAM I guess I used too much "Vee" and not enough "Headbutt"..."'' :—'Veemon' tries to excuse the fact that he can't break through a stone wall. Cody: "Boy Yolei, I sure wish we had some snacks from your store." Yolei: "I'll call my dad, he delivers." Hawkmon: "But Yolei, we're imprisoned in the Digital World." Veemon: "You're Right, if it's more than 5 miles there's a delivery charge." :—I'm not sure, but I think there may be another small problem with that plan. Armadillomon: "We got put in this jail cell for doin' nothing by your partner, Starmon." Cody: "Where's your justice?!" Veemon: "Yeah, that's all that's in here, Just us!" :—Puns! Deputymon: "Well, see for yourself, I ain't got no Dark Ring. Nobody controls me, not even myself!" Veemon: "There's no Dark Ring!" Deputymon: "Right-Toe, ya Varmints!" :—More Puns! Starmon: "What?! They're gone!" Davis: (deadpan) "Deputymon freed the girls; says that boys cheat at cards." Cody: (deadpan) "I imagine they're enjoying some delicious snacks right about now." Starmon: "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA LET THAT POPGUN HAVE IT WITH BOTH BARRELS!" :—'Starmon' loses his temper with all the dignity of a cat in a box. Davis: "Now to figure a way to break out!" Veemon: "Chocolate always works!" :—Well... He's not wrong. Sora: "So what have you got, Cody?" Cody: "I've got two pair. A pair of aces, and another pair of Aces. Is that good?" Sora: "That beats us all!" :—'Cody' doesn't get this game, but that doesn't mean he loses easy. Other notes . *When Kari asks Gatomon if she's "ready to go", Gatomon replies with the popular quote "Rome wasn't built in a day", originally coined by in the 16th century. *Deputymon's English dub voice is an imitation of the famous movie star . *The bar that fills up above Starmon after he hears of Deputymon is based on life bars that are commonly seen in . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Sora and Biyomon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *This is the first time in the series that T.K. and Kari do not travel to the digital world with the rest of the group. *The "To Be Continued" voice-over at the end of the episode misnames the Digimon Emperor as the "Digital Emperor" *This episode was later aired as part of ' "The Good, The Bad, and The Digi" Digithon marathon, out of order to the other episodes in the series. }} de:Hüter der Gerechtigkeit